


Promised (Alucard x Wife!Reader)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghouls, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: It was a promise from a long time ago, back when your parents promised your hand in marriage to the King of Vampires for a debt they couldn't repay. However, there was some complications and you were put to sleep for centuries, only to be awoken in this strange era.With a certain vampire after your scent who waited far too long.(Reader x Alucard)





	1. Bed of Flowers

Your eyes fluttered open, blinking at the darkness invading your vision. It was warm, all around you. You digits traced the soft cushion under you, and when you tried to lift your head, it bumped against a hard surface. You let out a moan of pain, your hands immediately traveling the wooden plank above you.

You pushed it, and the lid came off. You took a sitting position, examining your surroundings in curiosity and confusion.

 

"Where...am I?..." you whispered.

 

The room was barely lit, the only source of light being the moon through a huge window with broken glasses. Many vines were piercing and traveling across the walls, small flowers blossoming from them. White flowers, and when you took a gaze at your outfit, you noted it was the same color. A white dress hugging perfectly your curves, and pretty tight at your bosom. Your eyes traveled to a silver band around your finger, and contemplated it in surprise. 

 

"..."

 

You finally decided to stand up and leaped over the coffin that served you as a bed earlier. You had no memories of ever laying inside of this. You walked toward an opening leading out of the room, the floor cold under your feet. The minute you crossed that exit, you found yourself outside. A cold breeze blew on your face, your (h/c) hair fluttering in the wind.

 

"This is a beautiful night..." you smiled softly, gazing at the coffin over your shoulders.

 

White roses were placed all around it, and also scattered on the lid that you put away a few moments ago. A bed of flowers.

 


	2. Man in Red

The cold nipped the skin of your face as you gazed upward. Even with so many clouds, the Moon was still there, shining so beautifully. Bringing a hand over your chest, your breath was taken away by the beauty of the field in front of you. The building you were sleeping in a few moments ago was a small monastery lost in a wide open field, surrounded by trees at the horizon. You released a small hum, closing your eyes to take in the odor of pines and lilies. 

However, a feeling of uneasiness exploded inside of you. A warm sensation coursed through your veins as sweat gathered over your forehead. You were hungry, so hungry. Something moved from the corner of your eyes, and you looked up to see a small deer leaping across the field. You already felt the saliva gathering in your mouth, who was parted a little as a warm breath escaped your lips. One minute you were staring at the animal, the other you were pining it down with your mouth lashed at its throat, sucking the blood to the very last bit. Your eyes were red, glowing in the dark while your hunger was slowly satiated. You released the deer's neck with a small 'pop' sound. Gasping in fright, you crawled away from the dead animal.

 

"What...What have I done?..." you whispered, looking at your red stained hands. "Did I...do that?..."

 

You lowered your hands and gazed at the Moon once more. Still entranced by the light, you failed to see a dark figure hiding in the forest, observing your every movements. You slowly stood up on your two feet, dragging your dress tainted in red by the blood of the deer out of the red liquid's pool. Passing a finger on your lips, you dried the last trace of the blood and sucked eagerly on it. 

 

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" a voice questioned behind you and you nearly jumped out of your skin.

 

Your head did a slow turn to gaze at a man wearing a red cloak and fedora. Dark hair and piercing red eyes who were settled on you, tracing all your curves and assets that your body offered. You released the breath stuck in your throat, but you were still frigid at the sight of this mysterious man. He seems to keep a certain distance from you, as if he knew you weren't completely used to your environment and needed time. The odor of blood finally reached your nose, and you blocked your mouth when you felt the fangs extending.

 

"There's no need for you to hide...my darling" rumbled the man, and you raised a brow at him.

"Do I know you?" you demanded, taking a step back.

"A long time ago, but your memories must be blurred after sleeping for over two centuries..." he responded, tilting his head to the side to admire you. You winced at the new piece of information, gaping at the mysterious man.

"Two centuries?! How is it possible?!"

"Some complications came between us, trying to tear our bond apart. Now, you came back and I will allow nothing to stand on my way to claim you"

 

You blinked as you stared at the man in red, baffled. The smile on his face turned wicked, sending you chills in your back and you shivered involuntarily. You didn't know this man, and you will certainly not let him take advantage of your amnesia to do anything he wants. You turned on your heels and grabbed the edges of your skirt before running back in the woods. A chilly and dark laugh resonated inside the forest as you avoided pebbles and sticks, running even faster as you felt the man was just behind you. Then, out of nowhere, two arms shot forward and grabbed your waist, pulling you back in a firm chest. You released a cry that came out muffled as a hand blocked the sound. You kicked your legs, struggling to get out of the man's hold but failed. He was too strong for you.

 

"Why are you running, my love? Aren't you happy that we are back together?"

"N-No!" you cried, elbowing him and falling forward on your knees. You turned around and crawled away, glaring at him through your lashes. "I don't even know you! I don't remember who I am!"

"Look at the silver band around your finger..." the male motioned his head to your hand and you gazed down at it.

"W-What about it?"

"You are destined to be mine. I know they're such bold words coming from me, but it's the truth" he said while putting a gloved hand over his chest. "Two centuries ago, your parents made a deal with me, and proposed your hand in marriage. I accepted, and you became my fiancée from this day"

"And...I accepted?" you carefully said, still gazing at the silver band.

"With hesitation, but yes, knowing of your parents' situation..."

"I...It's too much to take in..." you breathed, looking down at your knees. "I don't remember your name"

"In this era, I go by the name of Alucard" bowed the man in red. "And you, my dear, are called (y/n) (l/n)" 

"Alucard..." you tested the name on your tongue, and for a moment, you thought you saw the man shiver in pleasure. You offered a smile that took the man aback. "Nice to meet you again, I guess"

"Just n-now..." Alucard grunted, bringing a hand over his face as he trembled.

 

You blinked in disbelief when a smirk appeared on his face, amusement clear in his eyes while he stared at you in silence.

 

"Your smile is going to be the death of me, my darling"

"O-Oh, sorry..." you stammered, sweatdropping.


End file.
